As apparatuses that can conveniently measure, for example, the amount of urine excreted in a unit time, so-called weight addition-type urine flow amount measuring apparatuses have been used in many conventional examples. The urine flow amount refers to a value obtained by adding, at given time intervals, the amount of urine excreted. Many of this sort of urine flow amount measuring apparatus are large installed-type apparatuses, and used in a single test performed in a facility.
Patent Document 1 has proposed a small portable urine flow rate measuring apparatus. This sort of portable urine flow rate measuring apparatus does not require a large space for storage, and can be easily carried, and thus a patient and the like can easily measure the urine flow rate at home. Accordingly, the patient does not have to be admitted to hospital or go to hospital for a urine flow rate test, and the urine flow rate test can be easily performed. Furthermore, since the urine flow rate can be measured at home, the urine excretion state in, for example, daily activities can be accurately measured. Accordingly, the urine excretion state reflecting daily activities can be evaluated. Furthermore, the urine flow rate measuring apparatus is small and does not require a large space for storage, and thus storing in hospitals or at home is easy. Furthermore, the urine flow rate measuring apparatus can be held by hand when collecting urine, and thus the position of the urine flow rate measuring apparatus can be changed during urine excretion. Accordingly, urine can be reliably received in the apparatus, and can be collected regardless of the posture of a body during urine excretion, the type of toilet bowl that is used, or the like.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-30788A (p. 1, FIG. 1, etc.)